Star Trek: The Trouble With Tribbles
"The Trouble With Tribbles" is the fifteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Star Trek and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Joseph Pevney with a script written by David Gerrold. It first aired on NBC on Friday, December 29th, 1967. Cast Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. * "The Trouble With Tribbles" and "TOS: The Trouble With Tribbles" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 60342. * This episode is included on disc five of the Star Trek: The Original Series: Season Two (HD) DVD collection by Paramount Home Video. * The events of this episode take place in the year 2268. * Stardate: 4523.3. * Actor Edwin Reimers is credited as Ed Reimers in this episode. * Actor David L. Ross is credited as David Ross in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Tribbles - a small non-sentient race known for their featureless furry bodies and trilling noises. They appear next in the "More Troubles, More Tribbles" episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series. * The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Trials and Tribble-ations" features a storyline wherein the crew of Deep Space Nine travel back in time and participate in the events of this episode. The episode incorporates new scenes with existing footage from the original episode. Quotes * James T. Kirk: Mister Chekov, this flight is supposed to provide both experience and knowledge. How close will we come to the nearest Klingon outpost if we continue on our present course? * Pavel Chekov: Ah, one parsec, sir. Close enough to smell them! * Mister Spock: That is illogical, Ensign. Odors cannot travel through the vacuum of space. * Pavel Chekov: I was making a little joke, sir. * Mister Spock: Extremely little, Ensign. .... * James T. Kirk: Does everyone know about this grain but me? * Pavel Chekov: Not everyone, Kepten - it's a Russian inwention. .... * James T. Kirk: We have guards around the grain; we have guards around the Klingons, and the only reason they're there is because Starfleet wants them there. As for what you want, it has been noted and logged. .... * Scotty: When are you gonna get off that milk diet, lad? * Pavel Chekov: Milk? Why this is vodka! * Scotty: Where I come from, that's sodapop. Now this is a drink for a man. * Pavel Chekov: Scotch? * Scotty: Aye. * Pavel Chekov: It was inwented by a little old lady in Leningrad. .... * James T. Kirk: Scotty, you're... confined to quarters until further notice. * Scotty: Aye sir. Thank you, sir! That'll give me a chance to catch up on my technical journals! .... * Leonard McCoy: Do you know what you get when you feed a tribble too much? * James T. Kirk: A fat tribble. * Leonard McCoy: No, you get a whole bunch of hungry little tribbles. * James T. Kirk: Well, all I can suggest is that you open a maternity ward. .... * James T. Kirk: I want these things off the ship. I don't care if it takes every man we've got. I want them off the ship! .... * Leonard McCoy: And from my observations, it seems the tribbles are bisexual, reproducing at will. And, brother, have they got a lot of will. .... * Leonard McCoy: It's a human trait to love little animals, especially if they're attractive in some way. * Mister Spock: Doctor, I am well aware of human traits, I am frequently inundated by them, but I've trained myself to put up with just about anything. * Leonard McCoy: Spock, I don't know much about these things, but I do know one thing. I like them... better than I like you! * Mister Spock: Doctor, they do indeed have one redeeming quality. * Leonard McCoy: What's that? * Mister Spock: They do not talk too much. .... * Mister Spock: A most curious creature, Captain. Its trilling seems to have a tranquilizing effect on the human nervous system. Fortunately, of course... I am immune... to its effect. (begins cuddling and stroking the tribble, then stops himself when the crew look at him and leaves with Kirk) * Leonard McCoy: Lieutenant, do you mind if I take one of these down to the lab and see what makes it tick? * Lieutenant Uhura: Well, all right, Doctor, but if you're going to dissect it I don't want to know about it! * Leonard McCoy: I won't harm a hair on its head... wherever that is. .... * Montgomery Scott: Just before they went into warp, I beamed the whole kit and kaboodle into their engine room, where they'll be no tribble at all. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1967/Episodes Category:December, 1967/Episodes